


Caught in the Act

by orphan_account



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn and Legolas are having a really 'good time' at Minas Tirith, but they know that it's about time until Boromir wanderings in. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Act

"Harder," Legolas gasped, his face flushed, some of his long golden hair damp and clinging to his cheeks. His legs were wrapped tight around Aragorn's waist, his shoulders pushed into the ancient rug, as Aragorn knelt up high before him, fucking him as deep as he could reach and as slow as he could stand. It wasn't easy, moving so lazily, not with Legolas shifting beneath him, hot sweaty limbs twined around him, Legolas' heels digging into the flexing muscles of his arse, pulling him deeper, further, closer. Not with those blue eyes begging him, those pink lips taunting him.

God, he wanted to crawl inside.

Aragorn fucked him harder, but kept the pace, pulling out slowly and pushing in again, only now with much more force behind it than before.

"Like that?" he muttered, strands of long dark brown hair falling in front of his face.

"Oh, fuck, yeah," Legolas moaned, his head falling to the side, his eyes fluttering closed, as if having Aragorn inside of him was the best thing he'd ever felt. 

The all-consuming heat of Legolas' oiled hole sucked at his swollen cock on every egress. Aragorn was panting, his fingers clenching where they dug into the soft flesh of Legolas' hips, holding his lower body up in the air, as he watched Legolas' gorgeous cock bounce against his firm belly with every push. Aragorn bent forward slightly and let his hands slide around to the small of Legolas' back, lifting him more. His fingertips traveled over the arch of his body, feeling the muscles and tendons shifting beneath his touch. Aragorn fucked him slower and slid a knee forward, trying to push himself in deeper, needing to disappear inside the other warrior.

"Sexy," Aragorn whispered. He smirked as the flush on Legolas' cheeks deepened dramatically, spreading all the way down his chest. Fuck, he loved to make him blush.

Legolas' hand moved toward his cock and Aragorn immediately grabbed his wrist. 

"No," he growled.

"Need it," Legolas whimpered. "Hurry, oh, please, touch me.”

"Not yet." 

Aragorn wrapped his forearm around Legolas' lower back and pulled up, making his body arch even more.

"We'll get caught," Legolas rasped, his eyes showing a bit of fear and a lot of lust. 

Aragorn grinned and leaned forward, bracing himself on one arm. "Good," he growled, and he strained forward to take one pebbled pink nipple in between his lips. He licked the tightened skin, swirling his tongue, before sucking it hard, treating it as he would a cock. 

Legolas groaned and dug his fingers into Aragorn' hair. 

"Really, fuck, we've got to hurry."

"No. Fucking. Way," Aragorn murmured, still slurping on the sensitized flesh. He punctuated each word with a deep thrust, burying his cock fully each time. The feel of his balls bumping up against the silken curves of Legolas' cheeks was enough to drive him mad. He luridly undulated his hips and drove in again.

"But Boromir… ah… will be here soon," Legolas gasped.

"Then Boromir," Aragorn rumbled, rolling his hips easily into Legolas, "will have to watch."

"OhGod." Legolas tensed at the words and Aragorn looked up. Legolas looked scared, but that wasn't the only emotion that Aragorn saw flickering behind those beautiful eyes. 

"You like that." Aragorn slid in quicker, his hips shoving forward, his cock gliding through that tight heaven effortlessly.

Legolas shook his head violently, biting his lower lip. Aragorn felt his cock twitch against his abdomen.

"Oh, yes," he hissed. "You like it. Boromir will be here any minute, ‘Lass. He'll walk through that door and see you here like this, naked, wanton, being fucked hard by me."

Legolas was moaning and gasping; his fingers found Aragorn' wrist where it was propped beside him and clamped down hard.

"Touch me," he begged raggedly.

"No." Aragorn shoved in faster, his hips whipping back and forth as he fucked Legolas into the floor. "You're going to come like this, untouched."

"Can't," Legolas moaned.

"Yes, you can," Aragorn whispered. "You're going to come on my cock."

He fucked him hard and deep, wet skin slapping together, his balls bouncing wetly against Legolas' arse.

"Oi! Aragorn? Legolas? You there?" Boromir had arrived. 

Footsteps sounded on the stairs and Aragorn growled deep in his throat as Legolas' hole clenched tight around him.

"Oh, yeah, ‘Lass. Give it to me. Come on, beautiful."

The footsteps pounded closer and Aragorn drove in even harder, taking them both closer, closer, sweat streaming from their heated flesh. Muscles flexed and pulled, melding against one another as he feverishly pounded in between Legolas' trembling thighs.

The door flew inward and Aragorn looked up, his hips pistoning viciously. He looked directly into Boromir' wide eyes, the shock plainly evident, and grinned as he felt Legolas' hole clench down around his cock like a vice.

"Fuck!" Legolas cried out and bucked hard, nearly unseating him. Hot spunk sputtered against his stomach and he took a deep breath, fucking Legolas through it all, never once looking away from Boromir. 

He groaned and pressed in as deep as he could as his orgasm swept over him. His cock jerked and throbbed inside of Legolas. His body turned itself inside out as pulse after pulse of thick, creamy seed rushed out of him, coating Legolas' hole, filling him up. 

Aragorn sat back on his haunches, trying to catch his breath, and grinned roguishly up at Boromir. 

"All right there, Boromir?"

Legolas covered his blazing face with his hands and moaned. 

"I'll just… " Boromir sputtered hoarsely, "wait. Outside… er… over… yeah…" He turned and ran into the doorjamb face first, stumbled back, tripped and half fell, half ran from the room. 

Aragorn dissolved in fits of laughter, falling forward onto his mortified lover. 

"I hate you," Legolas mumbled.

Aragorn laughed and took Legolas' hands, leaning forward to kiss him thoroughly. Legolas didn't hate him too much, because the kiss went on and on and they were both breathing hard when Aragorn pulled away. 

"You do not," he said cheekily.

Legolas gazed up at him and reached to tuck a stray piece of hair behind his ear, his fingertips grazing Aragorn' lips in the process.

"No," Legolas said gravely. "I don't."

They stared at each other for a moment, neither speaking. Aragorn felt as if something were fluttering in his chest, trying desperately to get out. He opened his mouth to speak, not really sure what he was about to say, when a crash sounded downstairs.

Legolas averted his eyes, breaking whatever spell they had been under. He blushed again and shifted, wincing as Aragorn slipped free. 

"You get to go check and see if he's done himself in," Legolas grumbled, reaching for his tunic. 

Aragorn shook himself from his daze and smiled. He'd have plenty of time to think of what just passed between them later.

"Nay, he's fine. You notice he watched for a lot longer than he needed to." He wiggled his eyebrows at Legolas and smirked.

Legolas groaned again and swatted his arse playfully. 

"Prat," he said, leaning up to kiss him again.

Aragorn sighed and kissed him back. Checking on Boromir could wait a bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a Sirius/Remus work, can be found at http://archive.skyehawke.com/story.php?no=5265&chapter=1
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
